Swan Songs
by Wolf126
Summary: What happens to the chess pieces once the game has been finished and put away? Commander Nolan Shepard and friends say good-bye and go their own separate ways after the end of the war. AU. Note to self: Needs a serious re-write. Also, a plot.


_Character(s): Shepard and the whole gang._

_Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. _Mass Effect_ belongs solely to BioWare and EA._

_Because I thought the endings to ME3 were lacking, even with the EC, I decided to write this as a happy source of resolution for myself. This is the way I think Shepard should have said good-bye to his friends, in person and on hopeful terms. I don't know if I'll ever get to finish this piece, but it'll be my little project to work on after I'm finished with _**To Build A Home**, _I suppose. Currently, I plan on every chapter focusing upon a different character. This one just so happens to focus on Zaeed Massani, not because he was my all-time favorite character, but because he was simply so fun to write. :-)_**_  
_**

_This is a sort of alternate universe of _**To Build A Home**,** Wishful Thinking**,_ and _**Elevator Revelations**_. It still follows Commander Nolan Shepard, but I'm taking it in a different route than canon._

_However Shepard survived and returned to the Normandy is completely up to you. I'm focusing on relationships in this one, and giving myself some closure on what happened to my ManShep's friends after the events of ME3. ;-)_

_Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome. Please, no flames._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Swan Songs :**

**The Mercenary**

**oOoOo**

What happens to chess pieces once the game has been finished and the pieces put away? Do they simply give up the fight and live empty, meaningless lives in the shelter of their box? How can they ever settle for monotony when they were once the figure-heads standing in the eye of the hurricane?

* * *

"Hell of a fight, Shepard," said Zaeed by way of salutation, his left arm suspended in a sling and with a new collection of scars to adorn his face. Unsurprisingly, the grizzled, old mercenary had refused to leave "Jessie" at the door to the _SR-2 Normandy_'s Med-Bay, irrevocably joined to it presumably at the hip until such a time came that he could safely deposit her somewhere she would not be stolen or mistaken for salvage.

"You should have seen it. Got in a tussle with one of those damned Marauders. The bloody thing nearly took my arm off." He paused in his story-telling and fixed Shepard with a toothy grin. "Bugger never even stood a chance."

Shepard, who was bed-ridden from the injuries sustained during the assault on Earth, sat up, and couldn't help but return his smile. It was nice to know that some things never changed, and that the mercenary's enthusiasm for battle certainly hadn't dimmed in the least. Zaeed had always been lucky if you considered how many times he'd been the sole survivor of a mission, and it appeared that his luck hadn't run out yet.

"Glad to hear it, Zaeed," he replied with a smile. "I hope you gave them hell for me."

Zaeed chuckled. "For you? Nah. I gave them hell so they'd get the hell off my damn planet." And for lack of anything better to do, Zaeed began to adjust Jessie, checking her old-fashioned heat sinks for wear and tear. "It was just like old times, Shepard. You know, I even fixed Jessie up specially for the occasion. Figured if I was going to die, then I might as well do it with my shitty, old rifle in hand." The way he said it, deeming Jessie a "shitty, old rifle" seemed the highest praise he could ever bestow upon a weapon, which wasn't at all unexpected considering his expressed opinion on the subject. When they were going after the Collectors, it seemed like his rifle was all he ever wanted to talk about.

"You sound like you've got everything all figured out."

"Yeah." Zaeed looked away, eyes drawn to the various crewmen sitting in the Normandy's mess. "Well, if London taught me one thing, it's that I'm getting too old for this, Shepard. I've been fighting more years than I care to count, and Jessie and me have seen more than our fair share of battles. I figure that now, with the goddamned war over, I ought to settle down someplace nice with the old girl before I end up getting myself killed."

"Got any place in mind?" asked Shepard gently.

"I've made out like a goddamned bandit all these years I've been profiteering," said Zaeed thoughtfully, "but I don't know yet if I'm suited for retirement. Colonial life never struck me as that bad. Might head out to one of those colonies in the Terminus Systems. Or I might just head to Ilium and live like a goddamned king. I don't know yet." He paused. "What I do know is that I'm leaving with the next shuttle out of Sol."

"Well, wherever you go, I hope you find what you're looking for," Shepard told him sincerely. "And I'm glad you stopped by before you left. You never gave me a chance to thank you for your time spent aboard the Normandy." Zaeed nodded, and the two shook hands amicably.

"She always was a beauty," Zaeed remarked, and it was this praise of the Normandy that touched Shepard most.

"One more thing, Shepard," said Zaeed gruffly before leaving. "If you ever need me, drop me a line. I'd be happy to put down some more mercs for you."

"I appreciate it, Zaeed," Shepard replied. Zaeed nodded, and turned to leave. "See you around." It was difficult to say goodbye, so he settled for a simpler alternative. No doubt their paths would cross again in the grand scheme of things anyway.

Zaeed didn't turn around, but waved as he left the med-bay. Left in silence, Shepard reflected how sad a day it was when Zaeed Massani put his combat prowess to rest alongside his rifle. At the same time, he was glad that the mercenary had come to terms with his life of violence and decided it was time to retire. Having too many close calls had a way of reminding you that you're human, just like everyone else, and that you can die. Now that everything was over, it was about time to enjoy life to the fullest. No more saving the galaxy. It was a good end to a career, he reflected, and hoped that Zaeed would find fulfillment in retirement. After everything they'd faced together, from rampant krogan to ambitious mercenaries, geth, Collectors, and indoctrinated husks, he felt that they all deserved some much-needed peace.

* * *

_Please, read and review to let me know what you think. I mean, come on, I love random messages! :-)_


End file.
